


Things Viktor Krum Loves About His Harry Potter

by PrettyLittleShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleShips/pseuds/PrettyLittleShips
Summary: Just a collection of things Viktor loves about Harry.





	1. Giggles

Viktor loved how Harry giggled when he kissed him. It was always cute when an Omega giggled, but only the way Harry did could make Viktor feel the way he does. He feels... powerful. He felt like he could do anything with Harry by his side. Alphas generally took pride in having an Omega.

Flashback

"Just one kiss," Viktor asked as he pulled Harry closer. His Harry. "Viktor, we're in public!" That did not faze Viktor. Why would it faze Harry? "Vat does not faze me, little one. It does not matter if they are watching. Ve vill put on a 'show' for them," Viktor said. Harry looked quite conflicted. That as something else he thought looked cute on Harry. "Fine."

The kiss was passionate, and there were onlookers o' plenty. When Viktor pulled away, there was an applause, and some viewers shouted 'encore'. "Ve vill have to do vis again sometime, Harry," Viktor purred. Harry simply giggled. That giggle. The giggle. 

End Flashback


	2. Burrowing

Viktor also loved the way Harry practically burrowed into him when he was scared, upset, stressed, or angry. That too made him feel powerful. Not only that, but it also made him feel like Harry felt safe around him. Safe and protected.

Flashback

"Luv, vat is wrong? You smell scared," Viktor said as Harry walked in. He did not like it when Harry smelled scared or upset. Harry sat down next to him and Viktor wrapped his arms around his waist. Harry put his head on his chest and buried his face into his shirt.

"A bunch of Alpha tried t-to-" Harry burst into sobs. God, what had they done to him? Had they hurt him? Touched him? Tainted him? Viktor would not allow this. No one would hurt his precious Harry.

"They tried to-to attack me. I-I got away, though." Viktor looked down. "I'm glad they did not hurt you, luv," He said as he kissed Harry on the temple. God, Harry was so cute, but he had to murder the Alphas before they could cuddle again.

End Flashback


	3. How Cute He Looks When He Wears Viktor's Clothes

Viktor loved the way Harry looked with his clothes on. He just looked so... tiny. Sometimes, the clothes went down to his knees. Whether it was just a t-shirt or a hoodie- Viktor loved the way his hoodies looked on Harry- Harry just looked adorable.

Flashback

Harry had woken up late, so Viktor had made some tea- something that Harry seemed to be obsessed with. So, when he heard his little Omega coming down the stairs, he went to go great him.

He was wearing one of Viktor's old hoodies. It was black, and it wen't down to his knees. The arms were far too long, but Harry looked so comfy.

"Good morning, luv," Viktor said as he engolfed Harry in a hug. Harry smelled strongly of Viktor. If he went out, everyone would know that he was Viktors.

End Flashback


End file.
